All Along
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: ASP/SM One-shot : RATED M.


**A/N*: HIIIII. Long time no see, well, quick update. Found out the guy I was living with was cheating on me with some dude, so I moved out. Started my teachers-aid job...(social studies...with tons of 8th grade girls who think i'm soooo hottt omg :( haha.) Got back with an Ex, and now i'm as happy as ever!**

"Really...Is this really...necessary?" Albus growled, his green eyes glowering at his cousin, who had his hand clutched firmly in hers.

Rose glanced back at him as she pulled him along the corridor, towards the Room of Requirement. "Yes, it is. You have got to get out into the world again, you can't hide forever just because you've had a break up." She flicked her wild red hair over her shoulder, her hazel eyes suddenly gleaming. "Besides, Scorp is excited to see you, since you've been ignoring him the past few days."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I have not been hiding, sorry that I was greiving the loss of my boyfriend, and trying to avoid ridicule from James." He muttered. James had given him crap ever since he had let it be known that he was gay, as well as taken by Ravenclaw Leo Lovegood. Leo and Albus had been dating for a few months, and by all accounts Al had reckoned things with him had beeing going fine until the boy had taken him aside a few days ago and dropped the bomb that he had been seeing someone else the entire time.

James had laughed, then ran off to owl Mum and Dad the news, (always the tattle tale), Rose had cried with him, then vowed to hex his bits off.

Albus just wanted to get over it.

"I have not been ignoring Scorpius." He said, as they walked. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had been avoiding his best friend...to a degree. He knew that the blonde didn't approve of the Ravenclaw, he had protested adamantly every time Albus had brought him around. He was just...nervous as to what he would say now that he was single. "I've just been trying to sort things out."

Rose, this time rolled her eyes as she came to an expanse of vacant wall, unremarkable except the charred marks that curled around the concrete. "Right, right, 'cause that's exactly what I think it means." She said, then closing her eyes and concentrating until a door emerged from the stone.

Albus scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Rose." He said, stepping into the room behind his cousin, who smoothed her dress down, her head swivling around trying to take in all the noise.

He kind of...hated parties. She kind of...knew that. Albus had spent his entire life being The Chosen One's son, a prodigy. He had had his fair share of attention, and being in public just wasn't his thing. He jumped as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and a butterbeer was thrust into his hand. "So why have you been ignoring me, Al?" Was murmured against his ear. Albus shivered, then turned around to see his best friend, dressed in a tight white v-neck tee shirt and jeans that hung loose on his slender hips. He bit his lip, the took a swig of the butterbeer, clearing his throat and turning his gaze upwards to the taller blond.

"I have not."

"Oh bullocks, Al, you have been avoiding me like the plague since you and that bloke broke up!" Scorpius exclaimed, pushing lightly at the boys' shoulder.

Albus sighed, trying to calm the nerves that were suddenly balling up in his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, he had known the blonde for the last 7 years, they had been best friends, they knew more about each other than they probably should. "Well, I wasn't sure what you would say, I...I knew how much you didn't like him." He said, taking a step back, watching as Scorpius tipped his own bottle to his lips, taking a step forward. "I just wasn't sure if you were going to rub it in my face, like James."

Scorpius furrowed his brow. "Yeah, because i'm a specky git who acts like that." He said, taking another step, forcing Albus to step back again.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that at all." He stammered, watching the pair of ice colored eyes roam his face.

"What then, Al?" He asked softly.

Albus bit his lip. "Because I thought that...I thought you would just...tell me 'I told you so.'That's all."

"Why would I do that, I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to be there for you." He said, taking another step, his eyes flickering downwards to Albus' mouth as the dark haired boy bumped into the wall behind him.

"I know...I don't know what I was thinking I was scared...I guess." Why was he blubbering on like a blithering idiot? Albus took another big gulp of his beer, watching as the Adonis in front of him got closer.

"Scared of what, I would never do that." Scorpius said, leaning in closer, his breath ghosting across his face. "I care about you, remember." Albus was fairly certain that his best friend was not drunk. He was not sure why the blonde was creeping so close to his face. Not that he was complaining, he had always harbored a thing for Scorpius, but had suppressed it because the two were so close. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to ignore it now.

"I...I don't know...You know how I am." Albus whimpered, his green eyes glancing up at the blonde, who was tilting his head downward, his blonde hair falling forward, obscuing their faces.

"Do you want me, Albus?" He said softly, barely audible above the roar of the party goers around them.

Albus gaped, his eyes widening. "What?"

Scorpius grinned, his smile stealing what little breath Al had left in his lungs. "Do you want me?" He said, his lips brushing across Albus' chin. "There is no point in dening it...I can see it in your eyes...right now." He reached up his thumb and forefinger holding Albus' chin steady as his eyes bored into the darker haired boys.

He swallowed hard, tilting his head back, his face burning with embarrassment at the thought. How did Scorpius know? He gasped loudly, jumping when the blonde pressed a light kiss against his Adams' Apple.

Albus shivered, hearing the muffled chuckle that issued from Scorpius as his tongue darted out to drag across the skin of his throat. "What's wrong Albus?" He murmured, his mouth migrating upwards towards Al's lips.

The dark haired boy squirmed, glancing around, seeing that no one was looking at them, much rather dancing and otherwise wobbling all about the expanse of room. "N-n-nothing." He managed to choke out, as the pair of warm lips inched across his jawline.

"Bullocks, Al. Is this getting you all riled up?" He said, nipping at Albus' lower lip, causing him to whimper.

"No...not at all." He gasped, his eyes drifting closed as Scorpius' lips pressed over his. He reached upwards, his hands wrapping around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer. His stomach was full of butterflies...mad...crazy...mobbing butterflies. Scorpius growled, kissing him harder, his arms coming to wrap around Albus' slim waist, his hand slipping under his plaid button down. He flicked his tongue across Al's lips, encouraging him to open up, to him, which he did, earning a low growl from the blonde.

"God, I've wanted you for so long, Al, do you know that?" He muttered, pressing his lithe body against him, sending a thrill through Albus. "Oh, I hated seeing you with that stupid git."He said, biting into the boys neck, sucking hard. "All I thought about everytime I saw you kiss all I over him...or touch him...I just wanted you too touch me...like you were touching him...and I just kept thinking to myself...you don't need to be with that stupid Ravenclaw...you need a Slytherin." Scorpius pulled back looking at him imploringly. "I was glad to hear that you had split.." He said sheepishly. "Then I had Rose drag you here in hopes that maybe...You would finally see that I had been in front of you this whole time."

Albus felt his heart swell as he watched the blonde blush. "Well, I'm glad I came then."

"Me too..."He said, gripping his hand and pulling him suddenly away from the wall and through the drunken crowd. Albus felt his face burn as he spotted Rose, who was stting atop her fellow Gryffindor, drink in one hand, the other curled into a thumbs-up.

Albus quickly flashed one back as he was pulled out into the corridor.

"God, Al." Scorpius moaned, grasping his cheeks and sucking the boys lower lip into his mouth.

"God, what?" He teased, smiling as he was kissed.

"You know!" Scorpius said, tugging him along again.

"No, I don't." He said, swallowing hard. "Maybe you will just have to show me?"

Scorpius smirked, that famous Malfoy smirk, making Albus' stomach swoop as he was pulled down towards the dungeons. The blonde muttered the password, stepping into the vacant common room. He tugged his shirt over his head, balling it in his fist as he made his way down some steps into their dorms, giving the darker haired boy a clear view of his toned Seekers chest.. Albus followed, finally undoing all the buttons and shedding the item of clothing as he was pulled into bed.

The blonde growled, mounting him and sliding his hands over his chest, plucking his nipples.

Albus moaned, looking up into a pair of sliver eyes, swirling with lust, seemingly burning their mark on him. "So...have you wanted me...all this time...before I dated Leo?"

Scorpius glanced at him sheepishly. "Yes,..." He muttered, his tongue coming out to swipe across a dusky pink nipple.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Because, Al, we are best friends." He said, kissing his way up to the boys lips. "I didn't know if you wanted to cross that line..." His cheeks reddened slightly.

Albus smiled. "Well, I do...and thanks for being conciderate." He smoothed his hands up Scorpius' chest, raking his nails lightly over the flesh, feeling it shiver beneith his fingers.

The blonde eyes drifted shut, and he rutted gently against him. Albus gasped, scratching him once more, grinning when Scorpius moaned softly. "Oh, Al." he muttered, leaning in an capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He sucked his way across the boys small frame, leaving a trail of dark marks that Albus wouldn't be losing any time soon, stopping to nip at his belly button, before ghosting lower, his silver eyes imploring as he nipped at the button to Albus jeans.

He nodded, his stomach rolling sideways in his body as he watched the Adonis undid the button...oh...so carefully with his teeth, before moving on to the zipper, watching as Albus straining erection now prodded its way out. Scorpius scoffed. "No knickers today, Al?" He teased, gripping his length tightly, his tongue flicking out to lap the bead of pre-cum that dotted its tip.

"I had none clean...and they bunch up in these jeans...are you really complaining?" He said, biting his lip.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, I am not complaining." He said,then promptly swallowed Albus down to the root, causing him to cry out, hands piling into the blonde locks, tugging as he was sucked slowly. "Oh, Scorp," He whimpered. "Oh...oh please..." he watched as his cock was engulfed in that...oh...so warm...perfect mouth.

"Feel good, Al?" He murmured, sitting up and beginning to rid them both of their jeans, leaving Scorpius in his black briefs...which left nothing...nothing to the imagination...and left no denying how he felt for Albus.

The blonde bit his lip, peeking at Al through a fringe of black lashes, tracing his hands across his torso, trailing upwards, tweaking his own pale pink nipples, then back down, fingers following the neat trail of blonde hair down to the band of his briefs.

Albus swallowed hard, all blood diverting south at the sight of this blonde monster. "Mmm..." he moaned, as Scorpius inched the black fabric of his briefs downward, showing Albus that that trail of blonde hair ended abrubtly, to an expanse of smooth, pink...skin.

"Mmmmwhat, Albus?" He whispered huskily, fisting his own erection, swiping the pearls of pre cum off the tip and pressing the finger to Albus' lips. He opened up, sucking the finger greedily, then accepted another.

"Feels good," He mumbled, as the fingers left his mouth and traveled south, circling his entrance before one slipped inside.

"I want to fuck you Al..." Scorpius stated, pressing the finger in and out slowly. "Did Leo ever fuck you?"

Albus shivered at the idea. "No, I was always top.."He said, blushing.

Scorpius smiled, and carefully added another finger. "Well, that's changing tonight I guess." He leaned down and kissed him slowly, working the two fingers, scissoring him open. Albus groaned as his entance burned, not used to an intrusion like that. "Aww, Al, don't blush, it's nothing to be ashamed or scared of, I'm going to take care of you." He kissed along his neck and collarbone, trying to introduce a third finger as carefully as possible.

Albus tensed at the third intrusion stretching him. This stung...he could only imagine what Scorpius would feel like.

The blonde reached over him, pulling out a bedside drawer and rummaging through it, pulling out a thin, blue vial. He sat up, pouring the liquid into his palm, before slicking his own, now nearly purple erection. He glanced up, his eyes almost feral with lust. "You tell me right away if it's too much...okay?"

Albus nodded, then shifted as Scorpius propped a pillow under his bottom, pushing his legs backward, instructing Albus to grip the backs of his own thighs. He felt..awkward and open... Scorpius simpered. "Please don't feel weird, Albus, you look so damn hot...all open and ready for me.." He groaned, pressing his head against his entrance, pushing slowly. Albus shifted, trying to accomodate to him. Scorpius reached forward, taking Albus' length into his free hand and stroking it slowly as he sank into him.

"Oh, fuck...Albus." Scorpius moaned, leaning down and kissing him hard. "Are you okay? Not hurt?"

Albus smiled, the burn in his rear diminishing as the blonde moved inside him. "Yeah, I'm fine, It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." he kissed him softly.

Scorpius sighed. "Thank Merlin, I would have hated to have to stop." He said, grinning wickedly as he reared back, nearly withdrawing completely, then slamming back inside, brushing something inside Albus that had him coming off the pillow.

"Scor!" he cried out.

The blonde laughed, leaning in and sucking at the boys neck. "Feel good?" He mumured, pumping slowly, brushing that spot over and over, causing Albus' vision to blur.

"Bloody Hell, it feels brilliant." He moaned, as teeth sank into the side of his thigh, a hand snaking around to fist his neglected member, timed with the thrusts inside him.

Scorpius glanced at him, his eyes smouldering as he made love to Albus. "I don't think I'm gonna last very long..." he muttered.

"Oh, me neither, I'm so close, Scorpius, please..."

Moans and sloppy kisses fell from each boys lips as they thrust against each other. Albus cried out, coming all over their torsos, the spasams ripping through his body causing Scorpius to tumble over the edge as well.

He kissed Al's forehead, panting as he eased from his body, dropping beside him. He mewled, reaching around for his boxers, then using them to clean the mess across Albus' abdomen. He snuggled against him, pulling the dark haired boy close. "You're okay right...no like second thoughts about doing this?"

Albus turned to look at him. "Nope, you?" He said, smiling.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, I think this is one of the better decsions I have made in a while." He yawned. "Sleep...you're gonna need all the rest you can get before I destroy you later." he said, winking.

Albus blushed. "Oh, Merlin, I guess I've something to look forward too."


End file.
